


Officer Down

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Officer down!"  Those two words were the most dreaded words any officer could hear especially,  when McGarrett knew just who that officer could be. </p><p>(This is the fandom  where Kono is a guy- The Hawaii Five 0 version of this story can be found in the Hawaii Five 0 (2010) fandom.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Officer down!"

Those two words were the most dreaded words any officer could hear but the urgent request for an ambulance and a patch through to McGarrett sent a chill of fear through Steve's soul. He knew instantly the officer down was one of his guys. And he knew the only detective out of the office at that moment was Danno.  He hurried out of his office and snatched up the mic to the small police scanner. The how and why were not important to the lead detective yet, those questions could be answered later, all he desperately wanted to know was how seriously Danno was hurt as he depressed the button and answered, "McGarrett."


	2. Chapter 2

Exploding through the doors of Queen's Medical Centre Emergency Department doors with the speed and ferocity of a hurricane, Steve charged towards the admissions desk intent on finding his injured second-in-command. "McGarrett, Five-O," he told the young Asian nurse who sat behind the desk, as he flashed his badge at her before rushing on, "I understand that Danny Williams, has been brought into the ER. Which room is he in?"

The nurse quickly scanned the clipboard on the desk in front of her, before looking up at the tall, dark haired man who stood impatiently waiting for her reply. "Detective Williams, gunshot victim. He was admitted to ER 1 about ten minutes ago. The doctors are examining him now. If you..." McGarrett turned and ran towards the room, leaving the stunned woman to call out, "Hey, you can't go in there!"

Ignoring the nurse, Steve headed down the corridor towards the Emergency Room, his pathway blocked temporarily by a technician who attempted to stop his charge but McGarrett merely elbowed the man aside.

  
Hearing the commotion heading towards him, Chin Ho jumped up from his seat, just in time to witness his boss's near maniacal charge through the ER Department. "Steve!" Chin shouted trying to divert Steve's attention as the lead Five-O detective reached the closed door of the ER room where Danny had been taken minutes before.

Steve hesitated a moment in response to his name being called, before pushing open the door. The sight of the bloodied figure on the bed stopped him cold. Even from the doorway he could hear Danny's gurgled respirations as he fought for each shallow breath. Blood trickled from beneath the oxygen mask snaking its way down Danny's cheek in a steady stream. His wounded partner was surrounded by the hard working medical team and equipment.

  
Standing just inside the room, Steve watched in stunned shock as the side of Danny's bloodied chest was wiped clean with solution and a plastic tube was swiftly inserted into his chest cavity. "Danny?" The quiet, anguished whisper escaped Steve's lips as he unconsciously stepped toward the gurney  
.  
Doc looked up from securing the chest tube into place. “Someone get him out of here, now!" The brusque tone of his shout left no doubt that his command was not to be argued with, he was aware that any precious seconds lost could literally cost the life of the man he was fighting to save.

"Steve, let the doctors do their job." Chin softly but firmly admonished Steve as he grabbed McGarrett by the shoulders in an attempt to lead him from the room.

Steve shrugged out of Chin's firm grip he continued his forward momentum towards the gurney.

The medical staffs' attention was diverted briefly towards the commotion but refocused quickly back to their patient as a nurse hurried to intervene.

"Steve! No!" The no- nonsense tone of Chin's voice caused Steve to pause long enough for Chin to reach him again. "Steve, you have to let the doctors do their work. Danny needs their full attention now and they aren't able to give it if you're in the way."

All the fight within Steve dissipated as he stared at the prone body on the gurney. He did not notice the nurse's approach until she lightly touched his arm.

"Please Mr. McGarrett, Detective Williams is in the best hands. We will take care of him but I do need you to wait outside for the moment." She said quietly as she helped Chin guide him to the door. "I promise, the doctor will give you an update of his condition as soon as they are able."

Steve nodded as he allowed himself to be led out of the room. He heard the nurse try to reassure him again that the doctors would give him an update when they could before she turned and re-entered the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Leaning back against the wall, he ran a hand over his head, trying to control the uncontrollable trembling that now shock his body. He felt sick and dizzy as the adrenaline rush that had fueled his behavior since he had heard Chin’s desperate call over the radio.

Chin stood warily watching him, uncertain if McGarrett would attempt another dash into the emergency room or if Steve's impulsive actions had passed. He released the breath he did not even realize he had been holding as Steve drew in a shaky breath and turned towards him.

“What the hell happened, Chin?”

“Somebody was waiting for us as we left the courthouse, Steve.” Chin glanced at the closed emergency room door as Steve nodded. Danny and Chin had been testifying in the Romika case. Romika was a small time gang member who had attempted to boost his reputation in the gang by attempting to murder several state senators who were trying to tighten the laws against gang activity. The murder attempt had failed after the bomb he had set in the Capitol building in the room where the senatorial vote for the new laws were being held had been discovered before it detonated. It hadn’t taken Danny and Chin long to discover who had planted the bomb and track Romika down, his fingerprints were the only prints on the bomb and an arrest made infinitely easier after word had quickly spread over the coconut wireless that the wanna-be gang leader had been bragging that he was the mastermind behind the attempt. “There were two shots,” Chin continued as he turned and looked back at Steve. “The first shot hit Danny, I felt the second one go past my head...”

Anything else Chin was about to say was silenced as the examination room door opened and Doc stepped out of the room with another doctor, “Steve,” he began as Steve and Chin hurried towards him. “This is Dr Palani, the thoracic surgeon I called in to assist me in treating Danny."

Steve nodded distractedly at the surgeon before he returned his attention back to Bergman and asked anxiously, “How is he, Doc?”

“Detective Williams’ condition is critical. The bullet penetrated the left side of his chest and has collapsed his lung. He has lost a significant amount of blood.” The surgeon explained quietly, “We’re prepping him for the OR now.”

“What are his chances?” Chin asked softly.

“He’s young, strong and fit and Detective Kelly managed to get him to us minutes after he was shot.” Lifting his hands, he gave Steve’s and Chin’s arms a reassuring squeeze as he continued, “If there are no complications during surgery, he has a good chance of pulling through.”

“I will give you an update as soon as Danny is in recovery, Steve, now we have to get back to Danny and get him up to the OR.”

“Thanks Doc.” Steve sighed as he watched Bergman and the surgeon turn and walk back into the emergency room. Turning back to Chin, Steve ordered, “Chin, check with the prison, I want to know the names of anyone who has had contact with Romika since he has been locked up and that includes guards and his lawyer. Kono and Lou are already at the courthouse, securing the scene. If you need me, I will be here.”

“Will do, Steve.” Chin nodded, unsurprised that Steve would remain by Danny side.


End file.
